Snap Shot
by Teagan
Summary: RemusSirius--“Pictures aren’t really like memories…” Harry told him.“Because memories, unlike photos, hold meaning, feeling. Pictures are just….people or objects. I mean, just because the people look happy in the picture, doesn’t mean they a


**Title:** **Snap Shot **

**Pairings:** **Remus/Sirius**

**A/N:** **_Simply another strange little Remus/Sirius story I wrote. I just got back from my surprise birthday party, and we took a lot of photos and it got me thinking about when I look at old pictures, and how they make me feel. It's strange to look back at yourself, and see that you're smiling in the picture, but not know if you were really happy, or if you were just smiling because it was a picture..._**

_**Lord I'm stupid and confusing. Oh well. Enjoy. **_

**Cheers**

**Teagan**

Remus looked down at an old picture; he thought had been long ago forgotten. His younger self, smiled and waved, as a sly Sirius stood behind him, playfully grabbing him by the waist. Snow covered the normally grassy grounds where they stood when the picture had been taken. "Old habits die hard?" Someone whispered behind him.

Remus sighed and looked back at Harry who stood looking over his shoulder at Sirius thoughtfully. "I hardly call digging up old photo's a habit, Harry."

Harry sighed and sat himself down next to his ex-professor. "I suppose." The younger man said.

Remus glanced at the picture before setting it in the box with the rest of Sirius's belongings.

"Pictures are sort of funny," Harry said as he crossed ankles and laid his hands in his lap. Remus raised and brow and pushed the box a few feet away from him, and starred at the boy who lived.

"Are they now?"

"Well, of course. I mean what are pictures?" Harry asked him. Remus scratched the side of his head, "A little piece of a memory I guess you could say."

"Pictures aren't really like memories..." Harry told him. Remus bit the inside of his cheek, as he continued to listen. "Because memories, unlike photos, hold meaning, feeling. Pictures are just....people or objects. I mean, just because the people look happy in the picture, doesn't mean they are." Harry said thoughtfully.

Remus smiled and patted Harry once on the knee before standing up.

"Harry you are a strange, strange young man." Remus said shaking his head.

Harry snorted and sat on the edge of his seat.

"Well, what are pictures to you then?" Harry asked him. Remus looked down into the box, where His and Sirius's picture sat. Photo Sirius let his head rest atop of photo Remus.

"A reminder." Remus whispered as he bent over and picked up the box.

"Of what?" Harry asked.

"Of what was. What can never be again, I suppose. "Remus said as he walked over to the stairs.

"Is that good or bad?" Harry asked him. Remus stopped and looked back at Harry carefully. "Is it ever really either?" Remus asked. Harry smiled, and ran a tanned hand through his hair.

"I suppose not. "

"_Come here Moony! I want one good picture of you!" Sirius said as he grabbed Remus by the collar pulling him close. "I hate pictures Sirius ...please..." Sirius smirked and threw James his camera before Remus could have another say. _

_Sirius pulled Remus towards him, with his hands carefully placed on Remus's hips. "Smile..." Sirius whispered in his ear. _

_Remus felt his cheeks grow hot, and smiled at the feeling of being close to someone he was quite found of. _

_James rolled his eyes and raised the camera. "1...2...3..." _

_Remus raised a hand and waved, as the light blinked in front of their eyes. _

"_Now I can actually have something to look at during the holidays...instead of just imagining." Sirius joked. Remus smiled and closed his eyes as the winter air brushed over his face. _

"_We'll have to take more pictures then I suppose, can't have you using your brain to much, now can we?" _

_Sirius snorted and nuzzled his nose into the crook of Remus's neck. _

"_No, we can't have that." _

"_If you two want me to vomit..." James mumbled as he handed Sirius his camera. _

"_Shut it, Potter." Sirius said punching him in the arm. _

_Remus rolled his eyes and carefully tried to push the memory back in his mind. Because maybe, a snap shot, just wasn't anything at all , compared to the actual memory. _


End file.
